Ever Lasting Love
by xLilli
Summary: What Happens when The two Most Popular Boys in school meet The two New Students? Also, what will happen when There two abusive Ex Boyfriends come Back for a Hello? SoraXKairi and RoxasXNamine FANFICTION CLOSED. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Just so you No, This ISNT My first Fanfic, Its my second, Its just i dont want to upload my first one (It wasnt very Good!)

Anyway...Please Enjoy my second ever Fanfiction...

**_Ever Lasting Love_**

****

**Disclaimer:** I DONT Own Kingdom Hearts! Because if I did Id be very Rich and wouldnt have a crappie Slow computer like I do now!

Chapter One The Meeting

Sora walked along the pathway of Popou Drive with his twin brother, Roxas, It was a very "Posh" Road where all the Rich people lived...He and his brother just happened to be one of those rich people, but they didn't really act like it, Roxas was a Skater, and Sora was the Bad boy. There Parents were the richest people on the Island, but Roxas and Sora never saw them so they were brought up to look after themselves in the Mansion, sometimes there Butlers and maids would help them out but they didn't really need there help most the time.

The weird thing about Sora and Roxas was that they looked so much alike apart from there hair, Sora had light Chestnut coloured hair and Roxas had bright Blonde Hair, so it was easy to tell them apart.

They both were 16 and VERY popular, "So...First day back at school huh?" Roxas said putting his hands into his pockets, "Yep...So? Do you think there will be any new chicks around?" Sora said with a grin, Roxas started to laugh "Is that all you thing about Sora? Girls?". Sora thought for a moment "Pretty much yeah!"

Sora and Roxas carried on walking and talking about school till they were outside it, they stood a group of people waiting for them to arrive. "Hey you two, Wass up?" Said a Tall boy with silver hair...His name was Riku, the oldest of the group at 17 but he was still in school because he was held back a year. Olette, Hayner and Pence were also standing with them.

Before Anyone could say anything else the bell rang and they all when to there homerooms, The good thing was they were all in the same homeroom so as they waited for the teacher to come they all sat around Sora and Roxas' desks.

"So how was your summer, guys?" Hayner asked leading over his chair, "Ahh same old, same old, went to Atlantica this year though!" Roxas said with a grin, every year Sora and Roxas would go on holiday to some cool world and everyone would be jealous.

Before anyone could ask anything else the 2nd bell rand and the teacher walked into the room, "Take your seats Children" Said the teacher...No one knew his name because he NEVER told anyone so they always just said sir.

Everyone ran to there seats all the gang sat at the back. "Today we are having two knew students in our class..." Sora leaned on his chair...He didn't really care about new students.

"This is Namine and this is Kairi...Please come in girls" Sir said, First a girl with blonde hair came in and said "Sir, Kairi wont come out...She says she doesn't like the uniform" You see the Uniforms for girl were a white blouse with a blue and white tie, and a short white and blue checked mini skirt.

"Well I like the uniform on her!" Roxas whispered to Sora who was still leaning on his chair, It seemed like Roxas had a crush on this girl!

"Kairi come in now! Everyone will have to see you once in a while!" Sir shouted, The next moment a Slim Girl with Cherry Red hair walked in, All the boys stared and wolf whistled at her, Sora just stared in shock, and let go of the table making him fall to the ground with a loud bang.

Everyone turned around and started to laugh a little, Kairi turned the colour of her hair seeing him falling over her; Sora jumped up and shouted "Im OK! Im Ok!"

"Namine, why don't you sit by Roxas" Sir said Pointing to the empty seat next to Roxas, Roxas turned a bright red when she sat down next to him, "an you Kairi...Next to Sora" The only bad thing was that Sora was leaning again, and when sir said this...He fell off...again. Next thing he knew someone hand there hand out to help him back up.

"Thanks..." He said, and then he looked up at the person...Kairi.

She smiled "That's alright" Then sat down at the desk next to him.


	2. Chapter 2: I See Girls

Chapter Two: I see girls...

The three (History, Drama and Maths) lessons before break were VERY enjoyable for Sora and Roxas, maybe because it was the first day of school...Or maybe it was because two very pretty girls were sitting next to them, all the teachers had put Namine next to Roxas, and Kairi next to Sora.

Weird huh?

That's what the Boys thought! Well through those three lessons They all got to know each other better, but with Roxas and Namine...Well Namine would ask him something like "So...What music do you like?" and all she would get back is silence, not because he was shy or anything, it was because he was in Puppy Love.

Yes.

Puppy Love.

It was different with Sora and Kairi; he answered everything she threw at him like it happened everyday.

Anyway, it was break and the foursome walked out of Maths, They had there new books in there hands and were heading for the lockers, they all took out a slip of paper that had there locker number and code on it.

"What locker numbers are you then Namine, Kairi?" Roxas said red on his cheeks, there was no point asking Sora, the Teachers had made sure they were together last year, and Im sure they would this.

What happened was Roxas and Sora's Lockers weren't together, and they weren't happy about it, so Sora ended up having to...well "Hurt" the Guy who was next to Roxas, to get him to let him have that locker.

"Umm well Im number 124" Namine said looking as her slip of paper, "And Im..."Kairi took her paper out her Pocket "125". Kairi looked at Namine with a smile, Namine was grinning too "WERE LOCKER BUDDIES!" They shouted at the same time.

"So what are you Roxas" Namine said after she had cooled down, Roxas blushed "I-Im Number 123" Namine smiled. Kairi turned to Sora "So then...What are you?" Sora smiled "Guess". Kairi gave him a blank look.

Sora sighed "126" Next thing you no she and Namine were jumping around shouting "WERE ALL GOING ON A...LOCKER BUDDIE HOILDAY, TODAY!"

As they all walked to the Lockers Seifer and his little "Gang" walked past, Roxas and Sora glared at him as he stopped in front of them "Ooooo You two got some girlfriends now have you?!" Kairi and Namine looked shocked as he said this "There Kinda cute, If I were you...Id look after them" Seifer said then winked at Namine and Kairi and walked off.

Sora didn't smile what's so ever till they got to the lockers.

They all opened there lockers and put there stuff inside, they agreed to hang out by the lockers for a little while then Sora and Roxas were going to show the girls around the school.

"Before we Hang out a bit Im just gonna go to the loo quick, ok?" Namine said and ran off to the loo witch was just up the hallway, "She must of seen it as we were walking down" Kairi thought.

While Namine was gone the all just stood there waiting for her so they could talk.

Soon enough Namine came running down the hallway and Shouted "Im Back Chicken!" Roxas and Sora just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Took your time didn't you Nugget?" Kairi said pushing her lightly; next thing you no Roxas and Sora were on the floor laughing there heads off.

Soon they got up and Roxas said still giggling "What was that all about?"

"Oh! We always call each other that!" Namine said with a smile.

Later on Hayner, Olette, Pence and Riku came stomping up the hall ( well not Olette she was trying to calm the boys down).

"I can't believe you guys just left us!" Hayner shouted in Roxas' face.

"Yeah, we were waiting for ages outside the Maths classroom thinking you were still in there!" Riku said pushing Sora Back.

Now everyone knew you should NEVER Do this to Sora or anything else for that fact too him.

Next thing you no Sora was yelling at Riku and pushing him back, Namine, Roxas and the rest of the Gang backed up, soon a crowd was forming and cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kairi stood there just watching getting really worried, the truth was, she really liked Sora even though she only met him that day.

Soon Sora started Punching Riku, not doing much damage because he doged it, But then Riku swung his arm round, thus hitting Sora in the face and making him fall to the ground.

When Sora got up he had blood dripping down his cheek, Sora wiped some of it away, but still the blood swept down his face, Kairi put her hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe what was happening! It looked a bit like Sora was crying blood, she couldn't take it any longer, she knew she had to stop this.

Kairi ran in front of Sora and held him back, Sora Shouted "Get Off! He's asking for it!"

"NO!" Kairi shouted, No one could see but she was crying...

The Crowd were still Cheering Fight, loving what was happening.

Sora pushed and shoved Kairi, but she wouldn't move.

But then he pushed her so hard she fell on the floor staring at him, crying, Sora ran at Riku and pushed him to a wall, he let go and put his hand into a fist, he had his arm back...Any second now Riku would be hit by the younger Boys fist.

Kairi looked at the two and thought "There's only one way to stop this" and Ran up between Riku and Sora turned to face Sora and...

She kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

Chapter 3: Awkward

Everyone stopped Cheering, They all stared at the Couple, shocked Namine and Roxas couldn't do anything except Stare.

Soon enough Kairi Pulled away, Sora looked down at the girl, her make up was smudged but she still looked beautiful from Sora's Point of View. Kairi looked up at him her face was a Bright Red sort of Colour.

At First they just stood there embracing, Kairi Embarrassed, and Sora had no emotion at all, Everyone knew that If Sora let go and walked away, it meant he never wanted to see her again, But If he………

Sora Smiled, he never smiled………Soon after everyone was cheering………For the new School couple.

Soon everything was back to normal, Riku and Sora made up, Roxas was shy around Namine, Kairi and Namine called each other Chicken and Nugget.

Nothing New Really.

You no, apart from the hole "Sora and Kairi" Thing.

Well that was going to change, Seifer Heard about what had happened with Sora and Kairi, and wasn't that Happy about it.

Seifer Sighed "I mean How could she go out with a Loser like Sora?" he said waving his hands around, He, Fuu, Ria and Vivi were sitting on a bench by the school Gates "And If that Namine girl starts going out with Roxas then…….Then I think the worlds gone Crazy! I mean Two Pretty girls should NOT be hanging out with Losers like them!" Seifer should…..Ok. So he was Jealous. He couldn't help it!

Fuu Nodded, she didn't talk much, so no one knew much about her, "Yeah how could they? There like Losers Y'know?" Ria said, he was pretty weird he always seemed to say Y'know at the end of every sentence he said. Vivi just stared at him….Not saying a word…….it Kinda scared Seifer.

"Hmm……I've been thinking, How about we……How can I put it?" Seifer thought for a moment "Play a game?"

"Huh?" Ria said a confused look on his face. "Lets Play a game, and Namine, Roxas, Kairi and Sora can join us………"

They all looked at him, waiting for him to tell them the details…

With The gang

Sora and Kairi walked down the Hallway, Hand in Hand.

Ok. So when Sora went out with a girl he didn't do this kind of thing, he was a "Kiss and Brake up" Sorta guy.

But Kairi was different; he couldn't do something like that to her, when he was around her he couldn't help but smile. Roxas and Namine were getting on well, most people could see they were going to be a Couple soon as well.

They were sitting on a hill under a willow tree, It was the best spot to eat your lunch or just hang out, and the Foursome just happened to have it this lunch, They had just had Science and P.E, thing was, in PE Boys and Girls were separate from each other.

Too Bad.

Well the Four sat on the grass; it was a hot day so it was good they had got the spot before anyone else because the Willow tree gave off loads of shade.

"This school is so lush……" Kairi said as she lay down on the grassy hill, "Ha! Wait till later on in the year! You'll hate it!" Sora said with a cheesy smile, Kairi burst out laughing "Well Ill just have to enjoy the time left till then, then."

"Hey Kairi?" Namine said sitting up and looking over to Kairi. "Yeah?" She answered closing her eyes "Y'know we were going to go to the beach tonight? How about Roxas and Sora come with us!" Namine said with a Grin.

Kairi sat up, "That's a really good Idea! So would you guys?" Kairi said looking over at Sora and Roxas. The Twins looked at each other "Sure!" they shouted at the same time.

"I would never pass out the opportunity to see a hot chick In a Swimsuit" Sora thought with a Grin.


	4. Chapter 4: I Spy With my Blue Eyes

Chapter 4: I Spy With my Blue Eyes

Sora and Roxas Walked down there road towards the Beach, they had accepted to go to the beach with Namine and Kairi, and as you may of guessed they were very excited, and couldn't wait to see there Lovers (Well for Roxas a VERY Good Friend!) after a hard day of work (A.K.A School).

As the Twins walked along in silence Sora was thinking about what Siefer had said to Sora and Roxas about Kairi and Namine. After a while Roxas got bored of the Silence and Blurted out "Do you think Namine will ever go out with me?" Sora stared at him then laughed.

Roxas took this as a bad sign and frowned, but Sora wasn't laughing at this. "Dude! It's ok! I wasn't laughing at you because you sounded like an idiot!" Roxas glared at him for that "The reason because I just found it funny is because you blurted out such a random question!"

Roxas smiled at this. They didn't talk for a while and ended up at the beach pretty quick. As soon as they got there they saw a big crown of guys around what seemed two girls. The twins stood there for a moment and thought.

"That couldn't be…?." Sora said looking worried. "Kairi and Namine over there….?" Roxas said completing his sentence. They then heard a shout of "Hey! Get off me you Perverts!" Coming from looked liked one of the girls……and she just happened to have Red hair.

"Kairi?" Sora yelled running towards the crowd. Roxas Followed, he knew for a fact the other girl must be Namine.

"Sora? Sora! Help us!" Kairi shouted toward Sora. Sora pushed passed the lads and picked Kairi up bridle Style and ran toward the nearest bush. He then put her down and looked over the bush towards the group of boys.

Roxas ran into the group and looked around for his love (Sort of) but he couldn't see her any where, He shouted "NAMINE!" as loud as he could to hear a faint "Help Roxas!" He ran towards her voice to find one of the boys trying to kiss her and well…… "Other" things too.

Roxas ran over and grabbed Namine and tried to run away, but the guy just grabbed him a shouted "Where the HELL do you think your going?!" Roxas looked towards Namine and Yelled "Go find Sora and Kairi!"

Namine didn't move and said "But what about you-" But Roxas just pushed her with his free hand and shouted "JUST GO!".

So she ran, what else could she do? As she ran she could hear the boy that had grabbed her saying "Now you're going to get it!" She ran over to the bush that Sora and Kairi were at and hide with them. Sora knew what Roxas was doing and knew Roxas had made his own choice, and didn't interfere.

So Sora sat there, hugging Kairi so she couldn't see what they were doing to Roxas. But not Namine, Namine just looked over the bush and watched as the boy she loved was Kicked, Punched and so on by all the other boys, as she sat there tears fell down her face, they flowed and they flowed as she heard his screams of pain.

Sora then noticed that Namine was watching and pulled her into the hug too so she couldn't see.

So they sat there, for over half an hour just hearing his screams until………

There was silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Sora has a Problem

Chapter 5: Sora has a Problem

Silence.

That was it, it was now over.

The threesome pulled back from the hug and looked over the bush they were hiding in to see that the gang of boys had left…

And lying on the sand – Bruises all over his body – was Roxas.

Namine jumped up and ran over to the beaten up boy, soon followed by Kairi and Sora.

As Sora was running he quickly pulled out his mobile and dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance to come to Destiny Islands Local Beach.

Namine held Roxas' head in her arms as he slowly lifted his head; he opened his eyes and smiled at her. In a whispered tone he said to her "You ok? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?"

Namine looked down at Roxas and said "How could you worry about me?! Look at the state of you!" Tears formed in her eyes "How could you have been so stupid? You almost got killed!"

Roxas looked sad as he closed his eyes and whispered "Im Sorry"

Namine smiled and answered "Its ok" she then turned to Sora and gave him a look saying "When the HELL is the ambulance going to get here?"

Knowing this look Sora answered "They should be here any minute" He then looked at his brother and said "How you doing bro?"

Roxas gave a grin and said "Oh Im fine! I just almost got killed by a gang that's all!"

Sora laughed at this, he then turned to Kairi and said "You ok? You seem quiet". Kairi looked up and smiled "Yeah Im fine!" She then looked at Namine then looked back at the sand.

Namine started crying after a couple of seconds "Hey? What's the matter?" Roxas said stroking her hair.

Namine looked at him and whispered "It's my entire fault! I was the one who invited you two here! It's my fault! My entire Fault!"

Roxas looked shocked "No! Its good you invited us!" Namine looked at him "If we hadn't come those guys would have got you and no one could have saved you!" Namine smiled.

She had to be thankful for that.

Soon enough the ambulance arrived and took Roxas away, they said one of them could come with him, but they agreed that they would all go visit him in the morning so it would be fair.

As Sora had guessed when he got home and told his parent (Who were home for once) they freaked out.

But I mean what parent in there right mind wouldn't? If you found out that one of your sons had almost got killed by a gang by trying to save there girlfriend and almost girlfriend, wouldn't you freak out?

Sora had wondered all the way home why Kairi had been so quiet, Sora thought Namine would have been the one that was quiet seeing as she had seen almost all of the fight.

But Kairi, She didn't say a word, she just stood there, looking at the floor.

Sora wondered, what was it she was so sad about?

Well of course she was sad for Roxas, but she would of at least talked to him, made sure he was alright, all that stuff.

But she didn't. She didn't ask him if he was ok, she didn't make sure he WAS ok. But what scared Sora most was…

She didn't even look at Roxas.

Sora walked into his room and turned his radio on, he then lay on his bed and listened to the guy talking about random stuff, he then put on Sakura Kiss by Kawabe Chieco.

Sora got up off his bed and walked around his room, he whistled along with the song, he knew for a fact this was one of Kairi's favourite songs, that's why he liked it so much.

Next thing he knew was his phone going off, he ran over to his desk where his phone was and picked up it at once "It might be Kairi or the hospital asking something about Roxas or the incident or something important.

But it wasn't, and he didn't look at the ID on the phone before he picked up, so as soon as he said "Hello?" down the phone he got a familiar voice answer back.

Siefer.

"Hello my little chicken" He said, Sora could be the way he was talking that he was smiling. "What do you want?!" Sora yelled down the phone.

"Oh! Just wanted to say that I heard about what happened to Roxas and just wanted to give you my sympathies" Siefer said in a kind tone.

"Why are you being so nice? What are you up too?!" Sora shouted getting angry.

"Oh my! Someone's being rude! I just wanted to say Im sorry for Roxas!" Siefer said in a sweet voice.

"But you and Roxas hate each other! Wait a minute… How did you even get my number?!" Sora said  
"Oh I have my sources!" Siefer said down the phone.

"Hey you still haven't answered about you and Rox-!" Sora said down the phone. But he was cut off before he could say it.

Sora sat on his bed thinking.

How in gods name did Siefer get his number? He then started worrying.

What if loads of people in his school knew his number? He had been getting a lot of random text messages or the daily "Lets call Sora then when he picks up giggle then hang up!"

Sora then got up and walked over to his computer, he sat down on the seat in front of his desk and signed in on his msn, it said he had 5 new messages.

He got his messages up and deleted four of them, they were just those daily msn Messenger crappie things, but the last one caught his eye.

It was an e-mail from an Anonymous person, he clicked on it and read the email it said this.

_Hey,_

You don't know me, but I know you and your girlfriend, and if I were you, I would keep a close eye on her if you want her to stay safe.

Same for your Brother and his girlfriend, actually you should make sure almost everyone you know is safe, because Im out to get you.

From  
UBettaBeScared


	6. Chapter 6: Kairi……Namine……What is it?

Chapter 6: Kairi……Namine……What is it?

"Come On Roxas! We're Gonna be Late!" Sora Shouted up the stairs towards Roxas' Room.

"Well let's see you try and Get ready for school when your Leg is broken!" Roxas Yelled back down to Sora.

"My Leg isn't Broken Dumbass!" Sora Yelled Back with a Cheesy grin on his Face, he was about to open the door when he heard a "You Better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Then Sora couldn't take it, he burst into a fit of laughter almost falling on the floor.

After what seemed an hour Roxas finally came down the stairs, he had have crutches after what had happened, he had almost broken his arm too and he couldn't hold anything for a while, but it had gotten a lot better and now he could now balance on his crutches.

It had been a week since the accident and Roxas wasn't aloud to go to school, and seeing as no one was around to look after him Sora got to stay off too – But Sora wasn't complaining! -.

Today they were going back to school, and Sora had to stay at Roxas' side all day.

What a Drag.

But what was weird was that Kairi and Namine hadn't visited them at all while they were off, they called a couple of times but they never did say much. Sora didn't have the heart to show Roxas, Kairi or Namine the email either; he didn't want them worrying too much about it.

It was most likely just a cheapskate who wanted to see if Sora was scared or not.

And he was going to prove he wasn't scared of anything…..Except when his mum tries to cook …..That isn't pretty.

As the two brothers walked up the road they had once walked a week ago that day they started chatting about what new things might have happened in school. Soon enough they were outside of school.

And what group of people just had to be outside? Siefer's gang.

The Two twins both gave Siefer a glare, Roxas because they had always hated each other and Sora because when Siefer was teasing Sora about Roxas being in the Hospital.

Siefer just smiled and waved, which didn't only make the two twins shocked but also all of Siefer's "Friends" were too.

The two brothers quickly rushed into school to get away from Siefer. As the two boys walked towards there homeroom classroom they noticed that the door was closed and there was no noise coming from inside.

"Wait a sec…I thought sir always said to keep the doors open…" Roxas said looking towards Sora.

"And our class is the noisiest class in the school!" Sora said also turning towards his twin.

As Sora Opened the Door, he started to walk in (Roxas was hopping). Soon enough they were in the middle of the classroom.

"No ones in here…" They both said together. Then the Door slammed closed. The two brothers started to panic, but then…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from a different part of the class room. Sora and Roxas just stood there in shock as all there friends cheered them for being back and saving two girls life's.

As the Crowd split into two and parted to the side of the classroom, only two people stayed where they were, a Red head and a Blonde.

They both smiled, Namine's was bigger and more cheerful, as she ran towards Roxas and hugged him, but also making sure she didn't hurt him still.

But Kairi just stood there, her smile turned to a frown, Namine let go of Roxas and turned towards her best friend giving her a worried look.

Sora just stood there confused.

"Sora…I've got something I need to tell you…" Kairi said looking at her feet.

Roxas Turned towards Sora "Sora…You didn't get her Pregnant or something did you?!"

The Room gasped. Sora waved his hands in front of his face "No! No! Of Course not!"

Kairi still looking at her feet whispered "No…It's Not that its-"

"No Kairi! Don't!" Namine shouted out.

Everyone looked confused, what was happening?!

But Sora wasn't only Confused…He was also worried…

Is she going to break up with me?


	7. Chapter 7: Our Past Life…

Chapter 7: Our Past Life…

"K-Kairi? Your not going to break up with me are you?" Sora stuttered with a worried face.

Kairi's face turned from a frown to a smile, she walked up to Sora and held his hands, she looked up at him and said "Of course not! …But there's something we do need to talk about though."

Kairi pulled Sora out of the room; Namine followed and gently dragged Roxas out of the room too.

The foursome wondered around the school until they got to a empty Music classroom, they went inside and locked the door.

The two Twins sat on the tables while the Girls stood staring at them.

"The reason we haven't been to you much is…" Namine turned to Kairi, wondering if she should tell them.

Kairi nodded at her Best friend.

"Those boys, the ones who beat you all up, there a gang called 'The lonesome Doomsdays' and Well before me and Kairi moved here, we lived at a place called Radiant Garden…" Namine stopped for a moment "Kairi, you say the rest, I don't want to have to say those painful memories…"

Kairi nodded, "And the lonesome Doomsdays were the main gang there, Y'know, the one everyone hates? Well anyway, one day me and Namine were walking through the town and, there they were, sitting on the wall staring at us."

"We knew we couldn't run, because they had already seen us, anyway, they came over to us and happened to get chatting, and we found out they had only created this gang because there parents had died so all they had was each other!" Kairi rambled on "Well anyway, it seemed the two Leaders, Tai and Jon had taken a liking towards us."

Roxas and Sora stared at the girls in confusion "What's this got to do wi-" Sora was cut off my Kairi's words.

"Well, me and Namine felt really sorry for them, so we went out with them for a while" Roxas and Sora just sat there; there face's were completely shocked. "But after about 2 weeks they abuse us, and acted as if we were for slaves than girlfriends, Soon enough, our Parents found out and moved us here."

Namine quietly said "But it seems they have found us, and now they won't give up until they have us, even if it means destroying you two…"

Sora and Roxas both got up and looked at the girls, "Trust us, we won't let them lay a single finger on you ever again!" Roxas said.

They girls looked up at them smiling.

"So it was those guys who sent me the email?" The trio looked at him confused "Well, I got this email threatening me, saying I better look after you all or you will get hurt…But the weird thing is, I thought it was Siefer who sent it, seeing as he called me straight after I got it and was being nice to me…"

Roxas scowled at Siefer's name "And he was being all nice to us this morning! Do you think he's got something to do with it?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know" Namine said.

"But I'll tell you one thing" Everyone turned to Kairi "The Lonesome Doomsdays wont get help unless they really need it, so I don't think Siefer would be helping them now, seeing as they think they already have us."

The other three nodded "But we better watch out for Siefer just in case," He turned to Roxas "Because you know what he is like, he'll do whatever he can to get his own way."

DINGGGGGGGGG!

The four looked at each other, they quickly ran out the door and too there homeroom.

They opened the door to see there teacher already standing there, Sir turned to them, "Nice of you to join us! Now Sit Down!"

The four all sat in there places.

"Now today class, we have two new students!" Sir held out his hand "Tai and Jon! Please come in!"

Two boys walked in, one had blonde hair and the other had dark brown.

Kairi and Namine froze, it was them! Sora and Roxas had noticed too, the four bent down as low as they could in there chairs, trying not to be seem by the two people that had tried to kill them.

The One with Blonde hair spoke out "Im Tai! And this is Jon!" He said pointing at the brunette beside him.

Tai seemed nice, thought Roxas; you wouldn't think someone like him would beat up a girl…But Jon on the other hand…

Jon had large snake shaped tattoo twisting up his arm, and when he had walked into the class room it seemed he had something like Devil wings on his Back.

"Ok, you two can sit there at the front!" Sir pointed at the two seats at the front next to Hayner and Riku.

The Four sighed in relief; hopefully the two boys hadn't seen them.

But then it happened.

Tai and Jon turned around it there seats and stared at the four, there beady eyes, they evil grins.

It was enough to make you sick…


	8. Chapter 8: Those son of a……Monkeys ass

Chapter 8: Those son of a……..Monkeys asshole!

The Four sat there, in complete shock throughout the whole of Home room; they hoped the Bell would never ring, so they wouldn't have to meet "Them" face to face.

They could see through the side of the seats that Tai and Jon were talking to Riku and Hayner.

Hopefully they wont make friends with each other, Roxas thought in his head, because if they did, that would make the problem ten times worse than it is already, I mean, if your Best friend and your brothers best friend, makes friends with two boys that want to kill you, that would be a problem.

If it isn't, then what would you call it?

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGGGGGGG!

God they really need to turn that flippin' school bell down in volume! Namine thought to herself.

She then looked to her side to see Kairi, Sora and Roxas all rushing out the classroom, not noticing they had left her. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with her friends.

She looked behind her to see if Tai and Jon were following her or not, seeing no one was there, she sighed in relief.

She was walking out the door when she walked into someone, she fell on the floor and said "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Its Ok," a deep voice replied back, wait a second…She knew that voice, she looked up to see a Blonde haired boy with Green eyes.

Fright started to take over her body, she quickly got up and grabbed her bag, and she tried to walk past the blonde as quick as she could but he kept on getting in the way.

"Aww, come on Namine! You should as least say hi to such a good as friend as me!" The Boy said, smiling.

"Tai! Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you or your Brother!" Namine cried out.

"But Jon has already gone to say hi to Kairi…" Tai said staring down the hallway.

Namine froze in fright, Jon was one of the most violent people you could ever meet, he was the one who started beating Kairi, and then he told Tai to start doing it too, even though it wasn't like Tai.

To tell the truth, Tai was a sweet, cute, smiley boy. But he also had another side; if you got him angry he would throw anything at you, and beat you 24/7.

He almost killed Namine once, he was so angry at her because she was talking to another guy that he punched her, which knocked her out, and while she was knocked out he tied her to a pole, and as soon as she woke up, he started to hit her with a bat.

It was Kairi and Jon who stopped him, Kairi was the first one to see what was happening and told Jon, who for once just Happened to care enough for Namine to save her from dieing.

"Tai, Please, Let me go see Kairi! You know what your brother is like, and if he see's Kairi with Sora and Roxas then-" Namine was cut off by Tai shouting at her.

"YOU MEAN THOSE DIRTBAG TWATS HANG OUT WITH YOU AT SCHOOL TOO?!" Namine stared up at him in fright.

"Um, well…You see, Kairi is…Going out with Sora…and Well, Im going out with Roxas…" Namine said quietly.

Tai's face reddened in anger, "Going…Out?!" Tai said through gulps of anger.

Namine nodded, she watched in shock as Tai raised his arm, it then swung forward and hit her in the stomach, which in result caused her to go flying across the room, and landing beside the bookshelf.

Tai gave her one last scowl and left Namine there, blood pouring out of the back of her head.

//\\ With Kairi, Sora and Roxas//\\

The three rushed along the hallway as fast as they could to get to there next class.

Roxas Looked around "Um, Guys? Where's Namine?!"

The other three stopped and looked around.

No Namine…

"Crap! One of those two might have got her!" Kairi shouted out, scared for her friend.

"Ill go find her ok?" Roxas Yelled, he ran down the corridor towards there home room, he saw a Brunette boy walking down the Hallway, with a Blonde walking behind him.

"I took care of Namine" Tai said to his brother.

"Good, now its time to sort out Kairi…" His brother Jon replied staring ahead.

Roxas stood there in shock; they had done something to Namine! And now they were going after Kairi! Roxas didn't know weather to go back and warn Kairi and Sora or to find Namine.

He ended up deciding to help Namine, so he quickly hid behind a pillar, and waited for the two "Evil" Twins to go past. Once they had pasted, Roxas sprinted down the hallway and finally got to the room they were all in earlier.

He walked into the room and noticed a girl with her head down, sitting besides the wall, and then he looked again and saw it was Namine and she had Blood spilling out of her head.

He ran over to her and lifted her head, her face was pale and she wouldn't wake up, it seemed she must of lost conscious from losing so much blood.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran out the classroom with her in his arms, he kept running, lots of people walked past with either a shocked face or a worried one.

Soon enough he got to the medical room, he bashed open the door and Yelled "She's losing Blood! HELP HER!" at the Nurse.

The Nurse stared at Namine, knowing that this was worse than a school nurse could handle, she grabbed the phone on the side table and called 999 (A/N I live in the UK, this is what we dial) shouting down the phone that they needed an ambulance quickly.

Roxas sat next to Namine who was now lying on the Bed; he grabbed her hand and hoped she would be ok.

Soon enough, the ambulance came and scooped her up into the ambulance, they offered Roxas to come, and so he quickly accepted and jumped in.

He held Namine's hand throughout the whole journey, praying she would be ok.  
  
//\\With Sora and Kairi//\\

Sora and Kairi walked along Hand in Hand, they were trying to act normal so no one would notice they were so worried about Namine.

"I hope she's ok…" Kairi said staring up ahead of her, she couldn't bear the thought of her best friend being hurt, like she was last time.

"She is, Roxas is with her, no matter what it is, she will be ok, I Promise!" Sora replied back, smiling at his girlfriend.

Kairi gripped her lovers hand harder and forced a smile onto her face just so Sora couldn't see how worried she was for her friend.

"Well you just broke your promise!" A voice came from behind the couple, it was laughing, and it sounded a bit like there were two people there.

The two turned around, a shock expression plastered on there faces as they saw the two boys that they feared.

"Yep! I kind of went a bit crazy, and now, she is lying in your homeroom, with blood dripping out through the back of her head!" Tai said smiling.

Sora glared at the two.

"But its ok, I think I saw her 'boyfriend' run past us to save her…" Jon said looking back down the corridor.

He turned back around, "And from what I heard, you two are a couple" Jon said pointing at both Kairi and Sora.

"Yeah! What's it to you!? You had Kairi and Namine, but guess what!? You messed it up!" Sora Yelled at the double in front of him.

"Shut up you!" Tai shouted and swung his fist at Sora, it hit him in the cheek but it was still powerful, so it ended up making Sora fall to the floor.

"Now…That your boyfriend is busy" Jon said to Kairi "I can sort you out!"

He grabbed Kairi's throat and pushed her up against the wall, he started to tighten his grip, in result made Kairi scream and trying to push his hand away, but it wasn't good enough, Kairi wasn't strong at all.

Sora looked over to Kairi and saw she was in trouble, he ran over to Jon, bent own, and swerved his leg around, making Jon fall to the floor and let go of Kairi.

He grabbed Kairi's wrist and ran down the hallway as fast as he could, Kairi was unconscious from not being able to breathe for so long. He swung he body around towards him and grabbed her bridle style and ran down the hallway.

Seifer was walking along when he saw Sora running, he thought this would be a good time to have some fun, so he stuck his leg out and let Sora fall, he laughed and was about to start walking again when he saw two boys go up behind the two body's on the floor and kick them.

Soon enough they were done and spat on the two people on the floor, Seifer smiled, these two were good, very good.

He watched at the two twins started to walk around a corner, he followed them and shouted "Hey! Wait up a sec!"

The two boys turned around and stared at Seifer, "I hope you don't mind, but there is something I want to ask you to do for me…"

//\\ With Hayner and Riku //\\

"Those two Boys, what were they called again? Oh Yeah! Tai and Jon!" Hayner said to Riku "There pretty cool aren't they?"

Riku nodded, "We'll have introduce them to everyo-" Riku stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Hayner asked giving the older boy a confused look.

Riku pointed down at the floor in front of them, Hayner turned his head, only to see a beat up Kairi and Sora on the floor, surrounded by a pool of Blood.

"We have to help them quickly!" Hayner shouted "I'll take Sora, you take Kairi!"

The two boys picked up the unconscious couple, and dragged them to the medical room.

The Nurse looked shock to see them "That means there has been three today!" The Nurse shouted in shock.

"Don't Mind that! CALL THE FLIPPIN' HOSPITAL!" Riku shouted at the older woman.

She quickly ran over to the phone and called 999 again, "They'll be here any second!" She said as she put the phone down, once again an ambulance came and took the two beat up people.

"Can we go with them?!" Hayner shouted to the diver.

"Only one of you…" He replied.

The two boys looked at each other and said "Come on! Just this once let both of us go!"

The Driver looked at the two boys, he then gave up and nodded, he climbed into the ambulance.

Riku and Hayner quickly jumped into the back and stared at the couple, who could of done this to them?

"Hey Riku?" Hayner nudged the older boy.

Riku turned to Hayner "What?" he replied.

"What do you think the Nurse meant by 'three today'?" Hayner asked the older boy who he THOUGHT was wiser than him.

"I don't know, I really don't know…" Riku then stared at his best friend, he gave him a sad smile and hoped him and Kairi would be all right.


	9. Chapter 9: They’ve Gotta Pull Through!

Chapter 9: They've Gotta Pull Through!

Roxas Watched in Horror as the white sheets Namine was lying on started turning Red, he couldn't bear this, Knowing she could die and seconds, right in front of him, he probably couldn't bear to live.

He them remembered something, what happened to Kairi and Sora? Did they get caught? Or did they get away? With Sora there, they most likely got away, he sighed in relief.

Soon they got to the Hospital, they quickly go Namine into the building, they ran into a room, Roxas trued to follow but around three doctors and a nurse pushed him back, saying he couldn't go in there until they said it was clear.

"BUT! I NEED TO BE WITH HER! IF SHE LEAVES ME, I WANT TO BE THERE! HOLDING HER HAND ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE PAIN!" Roxas Yelled at them trying to push past, but they must have been used to this and pushed him back with ease.

Soon enough they got him to stay in the waiting room, he was sitting on a chair, he knew he was going to cry so he quickly put his hands on his face, so if he did, no one could see.

"Come on! We need to get them to the surgery room!" Roxas looked up to see a crowd to Doctors and Nurses pushing two beds across the room.

They rushed past Roxas, he swear he recognised the two people, but they were covered in blood, Roxas gave a sorrowful look, they looked worse that what Namine did, they most likely had less chance of Living than Namine.

He thought about how those two friends and Family would feel if they died. He took one last glance and watched as they ran round the corner.

"Roxas?!" Roxas turned around to see Riku and Hayner standing there in shock, they had blood around there shoulders.

"How did you find out so quickly?! We were the first people to see!" Hayner Yelled.

"What?" Roxas answered confused.

"About what Happened to Kairi and Sora?!" Riku shouted.

Roxas rose from his seat and ran to the two boys, "WHAT?!" Roxas Yelled in there faces.

"Those two beds that went past," Hayner said looking at his best friend with a sad look "Those were Sora and Kairi…"

Roxas fell to his knees, tears suddenly started pouring from his eyes, he didn't care, he didn't care that everyone was looking at him, for that moment in time he didn't care about anything or anyone around him apart from Namine, Kairi and Sora.

Because no on knew how he was feeling right that moment.

Pain, Sadness, Anger, Heartbroken…

"Everyone…" Roxas whispered to no one.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Everyone's…Dieing…" Roxas said between sobs "EVERYONES DIEING!"

Hayner looked at his friend confused "Roxas, what do you mean?"

"First Namine, then Sora, and Kairi…" Roxas said "There all Leaving me…They want to leave me behind…To suffer…WHY DO THEY WANT ME TO SUFFER?!"

"Roxas, Calm down! What Happened to Namine?" Hayner said bending down, holding his friends shoulders.

Roxas stared at Hayner and Riku.

"You two want to leave me, and make me suffer too, don't you?" Roxas rose from his spot, he started to back away from the two.

"No We Don-!" Riku answered back but was cut off by Roxas.

"YOU'RE LIEING! YOU ALL WANT ME TO SUFFER! WELL GUESS WHAT?" Roxas Had Snapped "YOU GOT YOUR WISH!"

He ran out the waiting room, Down the hallway, he looked around as he ran, everyone was staring at him, they all wanted him gone too, he could tell.

That little voice in his head was telling him so.

They all want you gone…To Suffer…That's why everyone's leaving you…

"SHUT UP!" Roxas Yelled as he ran down the corridor.

Finally he saw the doors to get out of the Hospital, he smiled, he opened the doors and ran outside.

He looked around, where could he go?

Then he remembered a place where no one would find him.

So he ran, he ran as fast as he could, he almost got run over by a few vans but he didn't care, so he kept running, never looking back.

Finally he got to the place he had run so far for.

Destiny's Park.

It was a battered down park, the swings had been broken off the bars, the fences were all snapped, it had been 'Closed down' after a few people terrorised it, him and Sora always used to come here when they were younger.

But on there 10th Birthday, they decided they were too old to go to that park anymore.

Roxas looked around, then he spotted it, right in the middle of the park was a fountain, it was the only thing no one had destroyed, it had a statue of two girls and two boys, oddly enough the girls looked a lot like Kairi and Namine, and the Boys, like Roxas and Sora.

The statue showed the two girls standing up looking shocked, and the two boys proposing to them, but the statues looked around 19 years of age. 

Roxas sat on the side of the fountain and started to play with the water, he smiled, then he noticed rain drops bouncing into the fountain water, he looked up, the rain started to splatter onto his face.

The sky's crying for you, Roxas.

It was that voice again….

"No its not…It's telling me I did the wrong thing, that YOU took over me!" Roxas answered back to the voice.

Come now, you no that's not true!

Roxas scowled, "Shut up! Im not going to talk to a voice inside of my head!" Roxas said starting to get ticked off.

Then the rain really started, Roxas could hear thunder in the distance, then the lightning appeared.

The rain started beating hard down on Roxas, the Mud that was on the park ground started getting soft and soggy.

Roxas quickly put his feet up onto the side of the statue so he wouldn't get muddy.

Roxas looked into the fountain; it was starting to over flow, then a bolt of lightning struck near to Roxas, making him jump, in result making him fall into the mud.

He sat on his knees, and looked at his white clothes getting stained by the dirty Mud; he looked back up into the sky and let the rain fall down onto his face, he could feel something other than rain dripping down his face.

He realised that they were tears, he couldn't help it.

He had betrayed His Girlfriend, Brother, Brother's Girlfriend, His Best friend and another good friend; he had told them all that they wanted him to suffer.

How could he of said a thing? Even if Namine, Sora and Kairi weren't there, he knew somehow they knew what he said about them.

And if they were to die right now, the last thing he said about them was that they wanted him to suffer.

"How Could I of said a thing?" Roxas said to himself, he could hardly hear what he was saying over the booming of the Thunder. Then a lightning bolt struck on a near by Electricity Pole, of which a black Bird was sitting on.

Roxas didn't see any of this, but the Bird then got Killed, and fell to the ground near to Roxas.

"GOD! WHY DO I MADE EVERYONE AROUND ME SUFFER?!" Roxas Yelled to the sky.

He got up and walked to his left, he then slipped over and felt his hand land in something squishy, he lifted his hand to see blood from the Black bird, he looked down at the now crushed body.

Roxas stared at his hand in disgust.

Why was this happening to him? He might lose three people close to him, He said that everyone wanted him to suffer, He was stuck in a Mud covered Park and now he had Bird blood smothered all over his hand.

"Why……WHY!?" Roxas screamed up to the sky "WHY ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE PUT IN SO MUCH PAIN?!"

He rose form his spot, carefully walking to the road, he slipped over a few times but caught his balance quick enough to carry on walking.

When he finally got to the side of the road, he slowly started to walk down the road, he wanted to go back to the hospital, to apologise to everyone, and to make sure everyone was alright.

But he didn't have the strength to run, so he walked.

His clothes dyed a muddy brown, his hair messed up, He was soaking wet, and had the blood of a bird all the way up his arm, and no one in any of the cars that passed him offered him a ride.

He slowly and steadily got to the hospital after about a hours walk.

So he was gone for about 2 hours and 45 minutes in all.

He slowly walked down the hallways, everyone was staring at him, I mean who wouldn't? He looked like he had died, been buried and came back to life again.

He noticed he was still crying, so with his hand that wasn't covered in blood he wiped them away.

Finally he got to the waiting room for the three he had insulted, he opened the door to see Riku and Hayner sitting on some seats, playing with there fingers.

They looked up when they heard Roxas come in.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted, he ran up to his friend, then noticed the mess all over his friend "What happened?!"

"I had a little accident…" Roxas said looking at himself.

"I don't think wetting yourself could cause that…" Riku replied pointing at Roxas.

The three laughed.

Roxas then put his hand in his hair, not noticing it was the blood hand, he then realised he had put bird blood into his hair.

Roxas yawned, he was so tired! So much had happened all in one day; it was too much for him.

Hayner seemed to notice that Roxas was tired, so he quickly grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him over to a seat, he then pushed Roxas' head down onto his lap "Now go to sleep!" Hayner said.

Riku watched in disgust.

"Dude…You do no how dodgy this looks?!" Roxas said to his friend "I mean I wouldn't mind if you were Namine, a GIRL, but man, you're a GUY!"

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep!" Hayner said hitting Roxas' head.

So he did what he was told and closed his eyes, and soon enough he fell into a deep slumber.

"We better go to sleep too" Riku said "It's been quite a while since they went in there, and I think there going to be in there for even longer."

Hayner nodded, he closed his eyes and leaned his head on to the wall behind him.

Riku lay down onto the row of seats, closed his eyes and silently prayed for all of his friends to be ok.

Finally the other two boys fell asleep.

A nurse walked into the room to tell them that in about 3-4 hours they could most likely visit there friends if they didn't find any more problems with the three hurt kids.

She then saw them, one, looked about the oldest, lying down on a row of chairs, another sitting up with his head resting on the wall behind him, and the third lying on his lap.

She smiled and silently left, she would tell them once they had woken up.


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting Hours!

Chapter 10: Visiting Hours!

Riku opened his eyes, he looked around. He was in a white room with grey chairs, the waiting room…

He looked to his side to see his two friends still sleeping, a grin appeared on Riku's face, he sat up and whipped out his mobile, he then walked till he was in front of the two.

He took a picture and whispered to himself "This would make a nice poster" He then saved it and put his phone back in his pocket.

He sat back down and stared at his watch, it had been about 2 and a half hours since they had fell asleep.

God, how long was this going to take?!

So he sat there, tapping his feet, hoping it would pass time. But guess what?

It didn't.

Riku rose in frustration, some time must have pasted by now!

He looked back at his watched, 5 minutes had passed.

"Great…." He said to himself "Im stuck in a white room – Which in time will make me go crazy – with two boys that look like there gay, waiting to see if three of my friends won't die!"

"Oi! Im not gay!" Roxas said as he lifted himself off Hayner, "It was Tweedle-Dumb here who demanded me too!"

Riku laughed at this comment "Well I wonder when Tweedle-Dumb will wake up…." Riku said staring at the boy who was now dribbling in his sleep.

Roxas stared, horrified, "How can I hang out with someone like THAT!?"

Hayner slowly opened his eyes to find two boys staring at him, he stared back confused.

"What? Is there something on my face?!" Hayner said starting to get worried.

"No, but there's something coming OUT your mouth!" Roxas said in disgust.

Hayner – Mortified – quickly wiped his mouth then smiled at the other two boys "All gone, right?"

Riku nodded, still petrified, I mean, what happened if that Dribble TOOK OVER THE WORLD?! It looks like the kind that could! Just think of it now….

The Dribble, that took over the world….

They could make a book or something!

Freaky…

"Well Im going to the snack machine thingy Out there for a sec, ok?" Hayner said pointing towards the door.

The other two just nodded, and Hayner Rose from his place and started to walk "Get a Bounty for me ok?" Riku said before he was out the door.

Hayner looked down the Corridor and spotted the Machine, he walked over to it and put in £3 and pressed the button for a Bounty and a Snickers.

He grabbed his change and picked up the chocolate bars, as he turned around something, or should I say someone caught his eye.

"Olette? What you doing here?" Hayner asked the girl a few meters away from him.

She started at him "Well I heard what happened with Namine, Kairi and Sora and thought Id come and see if they are ok…" She said looking at her feet.

Hayner smiled, he then noticed her hair, "Hey…Olette, why is your hair wet?"

Olette tugged at a strand of her hair, "Oh, My mum wouldn't give me I lift here so I had to run from school…"

Hayner's hand curled into a fist, Olette's mum was Evil. Olette's father used to beat her, but her mother would stand up for her, protect her, but then her father died.

Her mother was so devastated that she blamed Olette, and carries on what her father did…

"I can't stand it any longer!" Hayner yelled, Olette stared up at him "You're Mother is so cruel to you! Why do you still stay with her without saying a word to the Police?!"

"She's my only family; I won't have anywhere else to go!" Olette said, tears forming in her beautiful green eyes.

Hayner sighed, "Well……You could always stay with me, my Parents don't mind, they full on Love you like you're there own…"

Olette rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Really?"

Hayner nodded, a smile formed on both there faces and they hugged, "So while your mum's at work tonight, at about 1am, pack your bags and Ill pick you up, ok?" Hayner said looking down at the Brunette.

Olette nodded, and they both walked into the waiting room.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Hayner said to the two boys "Olette's moving in with me!"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, just gimme my Bounty!" Riku said holding out his hand.

Hayner threw the chocolate Bar over to Riku; he then sat down with Olette in one of the grey chairs…

/\..::..//45 Minutes later\\..::../\

"Olette! Olette!"

Olette's eyes flashed open before her name could be called a third time, she scanned the area only to see Hayner's face leaning over her, she must of fallen asleep on his lap…

She rose up and looked around; a woman in white was standing in front of everyone.

"You may now visit your friends, they have all been put in the same room" said the Woman wearing all white.

The Four stood up and walked through the pale white doors, and there, all lying in there own white beds were Sora, Kairi and Namine…

The Four ran up to the other three, "You ok Sora?" Riku said staring at his best friend, he had his arm in a sling and it read on the clipboard at the end of his bed "2 Ribs broken".

"Yeah Im ok, as long as Im alive, I'm ok…" Sora replied, smiling his ever so famous grin.

Roxas ran over to Namine, he quickly read her clipboard "Head Damage, and Back has been badly hurt" he gasped, a woman walked over and asked him what the matter was.

"It says she has head Damage and the Back has been injured, will she be ok?" Roxas asked pleading for his love to be ok.

"Yes she will be ok, you got her here fast so her back was fixed before anything worse happened, but her head is a bit different." The woman stopped for a moment, she then noticed Roxas' face "Oh its ok! Nothing too bad has happened, only at times she might black out, but it's only temporary!"

Roxas sighed in relief, he took hold of Namine's hand and noticed she was still sleeping, he bent over and pulled the strands of hair away from her face and stared at her beautiful face.

Sora looked over at Kairi, "Riku, do me a favour and push my bed closer to Kairi's, then read out what it says on her clipboard." Sora said to his friend.

Riku nodded, he pushed the bed closer then walked round to Kairi's bed, and he picked up the clipboard and stared at it for a moment, he face dropped.

Sora watched his friends face and asked in a whisper, "Riku what's the matter? What's happened to her?"

Riku shook his head and said "I can't say it, Sora; you have to read it yourself…"

He walked back round to Sora's bed gripping the clipboard, Roxas, Olette and Hayner had noticed what was happening and crowed round Sora's bed to hear the news.

Riku held out the board to Sora, he tried to take it but Riku was gripping too hard, he gave him a glare.

Riku let go of the clipboard, Sora quickly picked it up and read through the description, he closed his eyes to try and block the tears from coming through but he knew he couldn't.

"What…What's happened Sora?" Roxas asked silently to his brother.

Sora shook his head, now he knew why Riku wouldn't read it out, he knew Sora would have to read it him self. Sora picked up the clipboard and held it out towards the other four.

Roxas took hold of the clipboard and got reading to read out what it said.

"1 Rib Broken, Leg fractured, Wrist Broken…" Roxas read out all these things, wondering what was so bad, and then he stopped.

"What is it?" Olette asked her frozen friend.

Roxas snapped back in reality and carried on reading "…Fallen into a …" He couldn't say it, it would break there hearts, but he had to tell them, "…Fallen into a Coma…"

Olette Gasped, and held her hands over her mouth, Riku was staring at his shoes, Hayner was stood frozen on the spot and Sora sat there whispering "This is all a dream…"

Roxas heard some sniffs coming from a bed, he turned around to see Namine sitting up crying, she must have heard them, he walked over to her and put his arm round her.

"Its ok Namine, She will wake up, everyone that goes into a Coma wakes up soon enough…" Roxas said to his Love.

Namine wiped away her tears, and looked up at Roxas, she nodded and smiled, he was right, they do wake up soon enough!

Soon enough she would be aloud to see her best friend awake again, that was all

Namine could think about at that moment.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, all she could see what was white, was she in Heaven, She was about to get up what she felt something resting next to her waist.

The Girl quickly shot up and looked around, she was in a white room full of white beds like her own, she then remembered the thing that was leaning on her, she turned to look at what the thing was, to see a boy with bright Blue eyes staring up at her.

"Kairi….?" He said silently, how did he know her name?

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" Kairi shouted at the boy.

"What!? You don't remember me? Sora? You've been in a Coma for 2 months!" The boy named Sora said in a shocked voice.

Sora, that voice rung a bell, but she couldn't put her finger on it, there was only one person she wanted to see now, "Do you know someone called Namine? If so tell her to come!"

Sora stared up at her, what's wrong with her? But he did what he was told, he texted Riku, Namine, Roxas, Olette and Hayner saying 'Kairi's back! Come quickly!'

Soon enough everyone was there, all saying hi to Kairi and welcome back, she just stared back confused, "I don't know any of you! Where is Namine?!" She yelled.

Namine came running into the room and up to Kairi; she quickly hugged her, "Namine, who are these people? They all just came out of the blue and started talking to me!"

Namine stared at Kairi confused, "Sora go get a doctor, NOW!" She shouted over to the Brunette, soon he was back with a Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Kairi's clipboard; he then asked Kairi some questions.

"Kairi, what is the last thing you remember before coming here?" The Doctor asked Kairi.

Kairi thought for a moment "I remember being with Namine in Radiant Garden, and we were about to move away!" Kairi said grinning.

Everyone stared at Kairi for a moment, but then the doctor asked another question.

"Do you know where you are? Or why?" The doctor asked politely.

Kairi shook her head "All I know is that I'm in a hospital, and that boy there" She pointed to the shocked Sora "Said I was in a Coma for 2 months which has to be rubbish!"

The doctor nodded "Ok Kairi, Last question!" Kairi nodded "Do you know who any of these people apart from Namine are?"

"No clue whatsoever who they are" Kairi answered back.

Everyone stood there shocked.

The doctor turned around to the group, "You said she moved here from Radiant Garden about 3 months ago with Namine?" The group nodded, "Well it seems she must have hit her head very hard, and when she was in her Coma…"

Everyone waited to see what happened.

"It seems like she has no memory of what happened after she left Radiant Garden…" The Doctor said.

Sora fell to his knees, "She doesn't remember us? …Doesn't remember me?" he said to himself.

This was it, he couldn't take it, he had made up his mind, she had forgotten about him, and he could either build up the relationship again or go back and pretend he never knew her.

Either one would cause him pain, but which one should he choose?


	11. Chapter 11: Life Sucks

Chapter 11: Life Sucks XX

The Next Day the group had Come to an agreement, that They were all going to go back to there normal life's, and Namine was going try and get Kairi to remember things from her life.

The Doctor had told them that if they were lucky, she might not have forgotten everything and may remember things in time.

Sora had decided, till she was back to normal, he was going to go back to his old, hard-nut self.

Lots had things had changed while Kairi was in the Coma, Olette did end up moving in with Hayner and Olette's mother didn't really care that she had left. Roxas and Namine had gone out on a few dates as well! But Riku just hung out with Sora, trying to cheer him up.

Roxas put the phone down and – grinning – started walking round the house yelling "Sora! Where are you! I want to tell you something!" But no answer.

He frowned and ran up the spiral staircase and ran towards Sora's Room, he barged open the door. No Sora. He sighed.

He looked in all the rooms upstairs that Sora would most likely be, but he wasn't anywhere.

He ran back down the stairs and ran down a hallway.

"God! Where the Hell could he be?!" Roxas said to himself.

He opened an old fashioned oak door and ran down the stairs it led too, he looked around at all the exercise equipment but Sora wasn't working out on any of them.

He sighed again, "Whoa, this is where he usually is…" Roxas said with a confused face.

He ran back up the old staircase, as he ran the stairs creaked. That was it! That's where he was!

Roxas sprinted up the stairs and slammed the oak door behind him, he ran through a few rooms and got to a pair of French Windows, he turned the Key and Hopped out the Glass Doors.

He looked around at the Large Garden, he wasn't there.

Roxas slowly walked over to a tall hedge, he walked along the side of the hedge till he got to a part of it that had a long thick branch sticking out. He bent down and smiled as he crawled through a small entrance.

He crawled through to the other side and jumped up when he got to the other side, he wiped the dirt off his knees.

He looked around, it was still the same…Beautiful Flowers of all colours spread out over a large area, there was even an old Fountain sitting in the middle of the flowerbed, it was too old to work but it was still beautiful. It was a young Girl kneeling on the ground and a Boy about the same age tightly hugging her from behind.

Roxas smiled, but he wasn't here to look at fountains, he was here to find Sora, he was about to walk on when he heard a rustle from his feet, he looked down to see he was standing on a mat that read in Black and white writing:

"Roxas and Sora's Secret Garden! Welcome!"

Roxas smiled again, he and Sora hadn't been here since they were about 6 or 7…

Roxas snapped out of his trance and walked on ahead, he slowly walked through the maze of flowers, which soon turned into hedges.

As he walked he kept thinking of which way you where meant to go. He wondered through the maze until he got to where he wanted to be.

It was right in the centre of the Maze, Roxas and Sora's Favourite place. It was a large area, and there was a huge Fountain – Again - That had an Angel on it, Roxas walked around the fountain and then he saw what he was looking for.

Sitting on one of two rusty Swings was his twin Brother and Best Friend, There Sat Sora staring at his arm.

"What you doing all the way out here?" Roxas asked Sora who hadn't noticed his brothers presents.

Sora looked up and quickly pulled his sleeve down, Roxas stared at him but shrugged it off and sat down on the other swing, it creaked as he sat down.

"We haven't been here in ages have we?" Roxas said, he then started swinging.

Sora nodded, he started swinging too, big mistake, as he swung, some blood covered scissors fell out his pocket.

Roxas quickly stopped and stared at the sharp object, he then stared at Sora, he looked down at his arm, the sleeve was starting to get stained a red colour.

Roxas jumped off his swing and walked towards Sora who was frowning. Roxas pulled Sora's sleeve up.

He gasped to see around four or five scars on his brother's wrist that were all spilling out blood.

"Sora why?" Roxas asked his Brother who was still looking upset.

"…I just can't take it Rox…Not being with her…I miss her…" Sora whispered, tears were forming in his beautiful ocean coloured eyes.

Roxas stared at his Brother.

"Its ok Sora, She'll remember soon, I know she will, I can feel it…" Roxas said holding his brothers shoulders.

Sora looked up; he smiled at his brother and pulled him in a hug.

Roxas smiled as he hugged his brother, sure, the pissed each other off, but when they needed each other they were always there.

They hugged for what seemed like hours yet was only minutes.

Roxas pulled away from his brother's arms, "Come on Sora, let's go back to the house and clean up your arm."

Sora nodded and got up; he followed his brother as they walked through the maze, and through the little hedge-made tunnel.

Roxas slowed down to let Sora catch up as they walked through there Garden, Sora ran up to his brother and grabbed onto his hand.

He was only doing this because he was scared that if he didn't he would end up self harming himself again.

They walked back into the house hand in hand, they walked through the house to the nearest bathroom, they walked in and Roxas turned on the taps and grabbed some toilet roll, he put the toilet paper under the water till it was wet.

"Here." Roxas said to Sora and handed him the soggy Toilet Roll, Sora placed it on his arm and winced as pain shot through his body.

They repeated this until Sora's wrists had been cleaned up and had finally stopped bleeding.

"I think it would be best if you took a bath Sora, it might make you relax a bit." Roxas suggested to Sora, he nodded and turned on the bath taps and put in the bath plug.

Roxas noticed there were a couple of sharp objects in the bath room, he quickly grabbed then and put them outside the bath room.

"Hey Rox? Would you do me a favour and get me some clean clothes?" Sora asked his brother.

Roxas shouted an Ok back and raced up the stairs, he half skipped and half sprinted towards his brother's room, he walked in and opened the draws and grabbed some clean clothes.

He closed the draw and was about to turn around and leave when he noticed a picture, he picked up and stared at it.

He smiled, it was a picture of Himself, Sora, Kairi and Namine, Sora was standing next to Kairi and was doing a little Bunny sign over her head, while Roxas and Namine were just holding hands smiling.

Roxas put the picture back down and walked out the room with the clothes, he walked back to the bathroom his brother was in, he knocked on the door and opened it, his brother was sitting on the side of bath without his top on.

"Here are your clean clothes" He said passing the clothes to his brother "Ill be waiting outside if you need me ok?"

Sora nodded, Roxas walked out and closed the door behind him, he heard a small click which meant Sora had locked the door after he had walked out.

Roxas walked out the Hallway and into the Kitchen, he grabbed a packet of Ready Salted Crisps and walked back out, he sat in a chair that was near the door of the bathroom.

..::…//15 Minutes Later\\..::..

Roxas sat up as the Bathroom door clicked open and Sora appeared in his clean clothes holding his other ones, he chucked the dirty ones into a basket outside the bathroom door (AN: It's a cleaning basket AKA. You put your dirty clothes in there and someone will come take them out and clean them -).

"Come on let's go to The Kids room, Im bored…" Roxas said, you see, Sora and Roxas had there own Lounge called The Kids Room, really it's just where they could hang out, watch TV, go on the computer, ect.

Sora nodded and followed his brother up the stairs and into a Room that read "The only good Room in the House"

They opened the door and closed the door behind them.

"Whatcha want to do then?" Roxas asked his brother.

"Movie" He said pointing to the big screen TV they had "I brought a new DVD a few days ago." Sora walked over to a drawer full of DVD's and grabbed one that read 'Transformers'.

Roxas walked over to the Sofa and jumped onto it, Sora put the DVD in and sat down next to his brother, and then he pressed 'Play' on the remote and started watching the movie.

Roxas looked over at his brother to see him looking upset, he put his arm around him and said "Cheer up! Where'd hard-Core Sora Go? The one that was never sad?"

Sora looked at his brother "I think Kairi liked nice guys, so I killed him" He said with a slight smile.

Roxas laughed at his brother "Come here! Gimmie a hug you Emo!" he said and pulled his brother into a hug.

Then for a moment they both felt a bit awkward, they both pulled back from the hug and stared into each others eyes.

Then out of the blue the two closed there eyes and started to lean in closer to one another…


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Smooth……Ha! My Ass!

Chapter 12: Mr. Smooth……Ha! My Ass!

Soon there Lips were only Millimetres apart before they would be touching…

And then it happened, there lips touched…They were Kissing…

"Hey, where do you think they most likely are?" A faint voice came from outside the room.

"I don't know, the Maid downstairs said she saw them go upstairs, so there most likely in the Kids Room" Another Voice replied.

The Two brothers eyes Flashed open, and they quickly pulled away from each other and stared at the screen like nothing happened.

"RIKU AND HAYNER HAVE ARRIVED!" Hayner Yelled as he bashed open the door, Riku hiding his face with his hand giving off a "Why do I hang out with him?" Face.

"Hey, what you two doing here?" Roxas said trying to erase the memory of what happened from his brain.

"We knew you would most likely forget to tell Sora the News so we thought we'd come here and remind you." Riku said staring blankly at Roxas.

A smile slapped onto Roxas' face, "Oh Yeah! I forgot to tell you Sora!" Roxas turned to his Brother who hadn't said a word, "Kairi's finally believed Namine, so now she believes she went into a coma and lost her memories!"

Sora stared at his brother "Woo?"

Roxas' face dropped, "Eh? You're not happy? Sora! This means were one step closer of her remembering us!" He said and stared shaking his brother.

"Well, I think I've realised something Rox," Hayner and Riku listened carefully, as so did Roxas, "She's forgotten me, and there's not much chance that she'll remember us, so….Im Giving up."

Roxas' Jaw fell to the floor, "WHAT!?"

Hayner and Riku stared at Sora, was this really the boy who CRIED when he found out Kairi had forgotten him?!

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to go back to my old self, and if she does somehow remember us, I will go back to her…" Sora said.

He got up and walked out the room, Roxas, Hayner and Riku raced out after him.

"Dude Stop," Riku stood in front of Sora and held his shoulders, "You love this girl, and you know it."

Sora nodded "I know, but Im not going to do anything until she fully remembers me…"

He carried on walking; he entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

The three stood there shocked.

Then Hayner broke the silence, "Me and Riku better go and tell this to Namine, I think you should go and try and talk some sense into him while were gone!"

Roxas Nodded and Hayner and Riku left.

Roxas walked up to Sora's room and knocked on the door, "Sora? Sora, open up, it's me"

Roxas heard a faint a click, he then turned the handle and opened the door to his brother's room to see his brother lying on the bed.

Roxas closed the door behind him and grabbed a chair, sat down on it and stared at his Brother.

"Dude, what's with the sudden change of mind? Not long ago you were slitting your wrists about her…" Roxas asked his Brunette Brother.

"I…I don't know Rox, I just….I just realised that I don't need to wait for her, I can enjoy life without her but still miss her…" Sora answered.

There was a long silence, finally after a few minutes Roxas broke the silence.

"Umm….Sora…About that…Kiss" Roxas said looking at his feet, Sora swung himself up and stared at his brother.

"Well…It wasn't meant to happen…I kinda got caught up in the moment and ended up kissing you…" Roxas said still staring at his feet.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! I was thinking the same thing a second ago, I didn't mean to either"

Roxas grinned and then said "Well, Im hungry, Whatcha wanna eat?"

Sora shrugged, "I dun no…"

The two got up and walked out the older brother's room into the hallway, as they walked towards the stairs they gave there opinion on different things they could eat, but they couldn't seem to agree on anything…

As they entered the room they heard a Voice, they looked up and saw there Parents standing there, it was the first time the brother's had seen them for a week.

"Hello Boys" There dad said as he sipped his tea.

Sora and Roxas just nodded and carried on walking over to the cupboard full of snacks. You see, because there Parents were always so busy, Roxas and Sora had never really got to know them, so they didn't really talk much.

Sora opened the Cupboard and looked through it, trying to find something him and his brother would enjoy eating.

"So, how's school?" There Mother asked politely, also drinking her tea.

Roxas looked at his Parents confused, they never talked to Sora or himself, why had they suddenly started now?

"It's alright, few problems every now and then, like all schools…" Sora answered still staring at the cupboard full with sweets and snacks.

Roxas pointed at a large bag of Chocolate Buttons and grinned, Sora smiled too and grabbed the Bag and closed the cupboard door.

The two brothers walked out the Kitchen and into the living Room, they couldn't really be bothered to walk back to the kids Room.

Sora walked over to a large cabinet and opened it reviling ALOT of DVD's. Sora looked at all the DVD's trying to pick what to watch.

After a few Minutes Sora had finally picked the Movie 'She's The Man' seeing as they both had agreed it was a funny film and they felt like watching something funny.

Sora Bombed onto the couch next to Roxas and opened the bag of Chocolate Buttons.

"Crap, we forgot to get drinks" Sora said Frowning.

"Ill get them, pause the movie, what do you want?" Roxas asked his brother, he then stood up and waited for his brother to answer.

"Hmm..." Sora thought for a moment "Coke!"

"As always, you pick the same thing as me…." Roxas mumbled to himself as he walked out the room.

"I don't understand why we need to though!" Roxas stopped when he heard his mother's voice; it was coming from the Kitchen.

Roxas silently walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"But it's the Best thing for them dear…" Roxas' Father replied.

Roxas looked down the hallway to see Sora; he put his finger to his lips signalling for him to be quiet.

Sora walked over to the door and pressed his ear up to it also.

"But why go this Far?" The twins Mum said.

"It's not going too far! You heard about all the things happening in school! And Sora and his friends Namine and Kairi almost got killed for heavens sake!" There Father screeched.

"But why go as far as Boarding school?! I mean they didn't GET killed did they?!" There Mother shouted back.

Roxas stared at Sora and Mouthed "Boarding School!?" Sora was also shocked to hear this, since when did there Parents even care about them?!

"Also, what about all there friends? They'll have to leave them and make new ones! That isn't fair!" There Mother added on.

There was silence for a few seconds, soon enough there Father broke it "We'll talk it over with them later, till then we should try and forget about it."

The two brothers thought this would be a good time to walk in, so they opened the door and walked into the Kitchen like they hadn't heard a thing.

"We forgot to get some drinks" Sora said looking at there Parents confused faces.

There mother mumbled something like an Ok so they continued to get the cups out for there drinks.

Roxas walked over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed the Coke. Without making a sound the two brothers make there drinks and walked out the room.

They walked back into the Living Room and slammed the door shut, knowing it would echo throughout the house giving a warning not to enter.

"Since when did mum and dad care about our school life?!" Roxas almost screamed, luckily enough the living room was sound proof so no one could hear them.

Sora put his drink on the coffee table in front of him, along side the Chocolate Buttons.

"I don't know, they must have got really worried about us when the teachers told them everything happening in school…" Sora replied.

"But one things for sure" Roxas looked at his brother "I Will NOT let them put us in a boarding school."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Lets make a deal" He stood in front of his brother "No matter what it takes, we won't move schools"

Sora spat on his hand and held it in front of him, Roxas also spat on his hand and put in front of him.

They then shook hands, showing that they wouldn't stop at anything to stay with there friends.

"We better watch the movie now, in case mum and dad come in and hear us…" Roxas said.

Sora nodded, and they both sat on the sofa and watched the movie, but one thing was stuck in there mind.

What would happen if they DID have to move schools?


	13. Chapter 13: Oh, That’s Just Great

Chapter 13 – Oh, That's Just Great . 

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Gah! Can't they make a 'Relaxing' School bell or something? I mean this one is SO ANNOYING!" Sora Yelled down the Hallway.

Roxas stared at his brother "Seems like Someone has a lot on their mind…" He said to himself as he trudged down the Hallway with his brother.

Well, Roxas couldn't really blame Sora, He was gonna be in stress no matter what today. You see, Today was Kairi's 'First' Day of school again, so of course Sora was annoyed because he had to wait till she remembered him before they could get back together.

"Come on! We'll be late for homeroom if you don't get your butt into gear!" Roxas shouted to his brother who was walking as slow as possible.

Sora shrugged and carried on walking slowly, Roxas glared at his Brother, He couldn't take it! He was sulking 24/7!

Roxas Stomped over to Sora grabbed his ear, turned around and carried on walking with Sora screeching in pain behind him.

After a few minutes of begging Roxas finally let go of Sora's ear.

"God. I swear you're the evil twin out of the two of us!" Sora said while holding his ear that seemed to have turned a Pinkie colour.

Roxas shrugged and kept on walking, you see, Unlike Sora, Roxas was quite happy today because Namine was also coming back to school as well.

Finally the two twins got to their homeroom, they entered to find everyone sitting in there normal places, the two sat down in their seats at the back of the classroom.

The rest of the gang sat down around them, like they did everyday.

"I really Hope Kairi remembers some stuff by coming back to school" Olette said before anyone else said anything.

Everyone else just nodded, Riku looked at Sora and said "I hear you're not gonna try and win her over again till she remembers everything."

Sora Nodded "Yeah. Well, I might help get her memories back, but Im not gonna try and get her to go back out with me until she remembers everything." He replied.

"What Im worried about is what if Jon and Tai try and get Kairi again?" Hayner said with a worried look on his face.

Sora's head shot up, "Crap! I forgot about that!" he said looking worried,

"Its ok Sora, All of us will make sure they don't do anything, Right guys?" Roxas said looking at all his friends.

They all nodded.

At that moment Sir walked in, "Please sit down everyone." He said in his calm voice.

Everyone shuffled into their seats; It seemed Tai and Jon still hadn't arrived at school yet.

"As you may know, a fellow student of ours had gone into a coma a few months ago. You see, she woke up not long ago, but they found a problem, she seems to have lost all memory of living here on Destiny Island." Sir said "But thankfully, her friend, Namine, - Who she remembers - has been helping her to remember everything. But seeing as a lot of her memory is still gone, we thought it would be good to put her back into school. So everyone, Here Is Kairi."

Kairi slowly walked into the classroom with Namine Next to her, a pain shot through Sora's Heart, She looked exactly like she did on her first day, Shy and Very, Very Cute.

Kairi slowly looked at everyone, a lot of people she recognised from the hospital, Mainly the Brunette Boy sitting at the back.

Suddenly a pain shot into Kairi's head, she fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Then, Out of the blue, she fainted.

She could feel her Body lying on the floor, she slowly opened her eyes to see she was still in the classroom, but it was different in there, all the kids were sitting in their seats.

Kairi slowly stood up; she was standing on the side of the classroom, so she had a clear view of everyone in the room. She listened as the teacher started talking "Today we have two new Students in our Class…" Kairi saw the Brunette boy at the back give a bored look and start swinging on his chair.

"This is Namine and this is Kairi…Please come in Girls" Sir said.

Namine Walked into the room and said "Sir, Kairi wont come out…She says she doesn't like the uniform."

Kairi carried on listening to the convocation.

Kairi saw out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde boy had whispered something to the Brunette with a Grin on his face.

"Kairi come in now! Everyone will have to see you once in a while!" Sir shouted making Kairi jump.

Then, a Girl who looked exactly like Kairi walked in.

Kairi stared in shock. That was her!

She then saw the brunette boy fall off his chair and shout "Im Ok! I Ok!"

She then watched as the teacher told Namine to sit next to the Blonde boy.

"And you Kairi, Next to Sora." Sir said pointing at the brunette Boy.

Once again he fell off his chair; Kairi then ran over and helped him up, then, smiling she sat down.

Kairi watched in shock, then everything around her turned black and she felt herself fall to the Floor…

Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see everyone standing around her.

"Kairi! Are you ok?!" Namine said Helping her friend up.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and mumbled "Flashback".

Namine gasped, "What did you see?!" She asked holding Kairi's shoulders, Shaking her violently.

Everyone else in the class stopped and listened as well.

"It was really weird, it was in this class room, and it was our first day of school." She paused for a moment and looked around, then she pointed at Sora "And he kept falling off his chair…" Kairi said staring at Namine.

Namine Smiled "This is Brilliant! You remembered our first day of school!" Namine then gave a little jump of Happiness.

"You mean that really happened?" Kairi asked Namine.

Namine nodded "Yep. I told you, a couple of months ago we moved here, but you wouldn't believe it."

Kairi thought for a moment. None of this could have been real could it? At first she had just thought everyone was playing a Trick on her, But if it was a trick, how did they get her to have that flashback?

"God, this is so confusing…" Kairi whispered to herself as she held her head in her hands.

"Children, I think we should give Kairi some room to breath please…" Sir said after realising that Kairi was starting to get crushed by a lot of People.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"OMG I HATE THAT BELL!" Sora Shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared at him for a moment or too, But then Roxas Butt in.

"Uhh…Sora's been under a lot of stress lately and…" He stared at his brother, trying to get an idea what to say "…He really hates Bells!"

Sora glared at Roxas "I really hate…Bells!?" Sora raised his voice.

"Wait! In my flashback, I helped you, didn't I?" Kairi said to Sora.

Sora turned to her and nodded.

"So, did we end up friends?" Kairi asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah…Yeah, we were friends" Sora said staring at his feet.

"Umm…Kids?" Sir asked them all.

They all turned to him and gave him a questionable look.

"You're late for Class…" Sir said.

"So?" Riku said looking bored.

"I thought you had Spanish First thing today?" Sir asked them.

Shock was in each of their eyes, apart from Kairi,

"What's so bad about being late for Spanish?" Kairi asked everyone.

"Miss…Makes you wear this Freaky hat…And she has like 30 of them…" Olette said slowly.

"RUN EVERYONE! WE NEED TO GET THE QUICK!" Hayner suddenly yelled.

Everyone rushed out the door, running as fast as they could down the hallway. The only bad thing about this was Spanish Class was on the other side of school.

As they were all running Pence tripped over, as he lay on the floor Hayner quickly shouted "COME ON! GET UP!"

"No! Go on without me!" Pence acted out.

"Omg! Come ON! I DO NOT Want to be late!" Hayner yelled, He grabbed a bunch of Pence's hair and dragged him along.

Miss looked at her clock and quietly said "3…2…1…."

BANG!

The door Bashed open and everyone ran in. Sprinting to their seats they all smiled at Miss.

Kairi quickly sat down beside Namine.

"Im sorry Guys, But you were all 1.7 seconds Late…" Miss said.

Everyone groaned as she walked to her Cupboard and took out a set of freakily Large, Scary hats and passed them out to everyone.

"Ew" Kairi whispered as she stared at the hat.

"Just put it on, she only makes you wear it for a little while, but if you don't put it on, she makes you wear it even longer!" Namine quietly replied to Kairi.

Kairi then rushed, and put the Freakish hat on…


	14. Chapter 14:Fight For your Right to Dance

Chapter 14 – Fight for you right to Dance!

The day was pretty Damn slow for the Gang, Spanish was quite…Well, Y'know, they did have to wear those weird Hats after all…

After that they had History, It was fun, They had a Funny teacher this year that made you dress up as someone when you learnt about them, Roxas had to dress up a Henry VIII that day.

Then they had break, The same thing happened like everyday, Hayner got told off for pushing people in the Fountain, Sora ate an apple in an 'No Eating' Zone, Pence Spent all day by a Snack bar, Olette would read Romeo and Juliet. But For Namine and Kairi, Today was different; they spent the whole break looking around seeing if Kairi would get any reaction to anything.

The Rest of the Day they didn't have anything very interesting. After Break they had Music and Maths, and then it was Lunch.

Today was Mystery Wrap Day, What is inside these wraps you ask? Well duh! Why do you think they call them MYSTERY Wraps? Some people say its Just meat in there, while others say they see the Women put Gone-off Leftovers in it…

After Lunch They had double cooking, today they were making MUFFINS! Miss let Kairi and Namine borrow the School ingredients seeing as they were away for a while and didn't know they had cooking that day.

Sora and Roxas both noticed how good Namine and Kairi were at cooking, they were like lightning, they had the Muffins finished before The Twins had even made the mixture…

DINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Finally! It's the end of the day!" Roxas yelled to the Heavens. Everyone turned and stared at him as Roxas turned a light shade of pink.

"Seems our family has a problems when it comes to 'Thinking out loud'" Sora said quietly.

Namine walked over to Sora and Roxas while Kairi talked to the teacher about what they had missed.

"Hey Guys, Me and Kairi are going to the Mall tonight, Wanna Come?" She asked them giving them a "Please Come!" Look.

Roxas smiled "Sure, Where do you wanna meet up then?"

Namine thought for a moment, "How about outside the Mall at 7pm? That way we can hang out longer."

Roxas nodded and Sora just slumped in his chair, he didn't really feel like going out tonight, but knew Roxas would most likely black mail him if he didn't…

"Is that ok with you two then?" Namine asked politely, looking at the two Brothers.

"Sure! We'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Roxas said getting excited.

Sora just sat there in silence, Roxas glared at him and elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow!" Sora said rubbing his arm, he looked at Roxas and sighed "Fine… Oh Golly Gosh! I cannot wait!" Sora sarcastically said in a girly Voice throwing his arms in the air.

Namine Laughed, she then noticed Kairi had finished talking with the teacher and was walking this way.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked looking at the three.

Sora secretly smiled, Kairi had her hair up, she always looked so pretty with her hair up like that, it was scruffy, yet it looked so cute!

Kairi noticed Sora smiling "What?" She asked looking at him.

Sora quickly looked at his feet and stayed silent, if he wasn't careful she would think he was some kind of weirdo Pervert that stalks her or something…

Namine turned to her best friend, "Nothing" She said with a Grin, "Sora just said something funny, that's all!"

Kairi looked at Namine for a moment, then just smiled and walked away towards the door.

"Oh, and Guys," Namine turned to the boys "If you want you can invite the others too!"

Roxas gave a quick nod and watched as Namine ran away to catch up with her best friend.

"What was that all about?" Hayner had walked over after Namine and Kairi had left.

"Ah, Nothing really," Sora said getting up from his chair, "Just gonna go to the mall with them tonight. Want to Come? If so, 7pm outside the mall, Invite the others if you want." He got up and walked towards the door, he could hear in the distance Hayner saying something to Roxas and then hear Roxas run up behind him.

* * *

Kairi got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror, she looked wonderful as always, even though she was just wearing Casual clothes. She was wearing a light Blue Roxy jacket that said 'Roxy' over the Zip, a White top on under and some Black Jeans.

She felt that she needed to dress up today, she was going shopping with Namine in about an half hour, and it was the first time she would be out with Namine NOT trying to regain her memories.

She walked over to her dressing table and sat down, her eyes wondered over her big pile of make up, then she found what she was looking for, she grabbed the eye liner and started to place it onto the outskirts of her eye.

Once she was finished she opened a small box on the Dressing table full of Jewellery, She pick up different types of rings and Necklaces and putting them on to see if they looked good.

In the end she decided to wear a Black lace Necklace that had a sort of clear jewel on it which she got as a present from her dad on her 7th Birthday and a Ring that she didn't recognise, It was silver ring, On it - in Diamond's - There was a K and another letter that Kairi couldn't recognise, on top of each other.

She quickly Put on the Jewellery and looked in the mirror, She smiled, "Perfect" she said in a whisper.

Her gaze drew towards the clock, the big Red letters wrote '6.45', she didn't need to be there till 7.10, but it did take her ten minutes in the car to get there…

"15 minutes till I have to go…" Kairi mumbled to herself, she looked around the room, looking to see if there was anything to do till she had to go, her gaze stopped on the bookshelf.

There was a book on the bottom shelf…She must of not noticed it before, it was a dark Crimson coloured book with the words Diary printed in Black Italic writing.

She quietly picked up the book, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel she needed to read it. Surely it wasn't hers, was it?

Kairi pulled out the bean-bag in the corner of the room towards the middle of the room and sat down, she stared at the Diary, It didn't have a lock on it, it was kept closed by a piece of red string.

She gently pulled the string and the book fell open, she stared at all the writing, the book was almost full, but the one thing that scared her most of all was that at the end of each entry it would say 'From Kairi' it her handwriting…

Kairi turned to the first page in the Diary and started to read:

_September 4__th__ 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today it was me and Namine's first day of school on Destiny Island, I've decided to use this new Diary so it's like a new start and I can forget about my Past. Actually, it was Mum's Idea, Even though she's a pain in the Butt, she can be pretty cool at times! At school today I met this boy called Sora and his twin brother Roxas. To tell the truth, they look nothing alike for twins! Sora is a Brunette and Roxas is a Blonde, but they both have big beautiful Blue eyes._

_Oh Yeah! And that Roxas Boy is SOOOO Cute!!!_

_Sorry, Namine's round right now and thought she's put her opinion of Roxas in Here…But anyway, in my opinion Sora is much better looking, but he seems quite 'Hard' as they like to call it. _

_Me and Namine find it quite annoying that we keep having girls give us Dirty looks because we're hanging out with them._

_Also, When we were walking to the Lockers, this Boy, Siefer (I think it was that at least) came up to us and started saying mouthing off to Roxas and Sora, you could see they were pretty annoyed with him, Sora didn't talk at all ill we got to the Lockers._

_Oh Yeah! I almost forgot to say! When we were at the Lockers, Sora's friend Riku, and Roxas' friend Hayner were both in a pissy and started shouting at Sora and Roxas for not waiting for them. In the End Riku and Sora started fighting, I could see people forming a crowd so I knew I had to stop them before they got in trouble._

_So guess what I did?_

_I ran over and-_

"Kairi! Its time to leave now!" Kairi's mum's voice echoed throughout the house, causing Kairi to have to close the Diary.

She'd have to read the rest when she got home. She took a quick look in the mirror and smiled, then ran down the stairs.

Her mum was waiting by the door with the Car keys "Come on" Her mum said smiling.

Kairi skipped down her drive way and stood next to her mothers BMW waiting for her to unlock it. Suddenly the flash of the lock appeared, signalling to Kairi that the car was unlocked.

Kairi opened the door and sat in the front seat; she quickly closed the door and –Before her mum got in – Changed the song to the station she liked.

Kairi's mum entered the car and sighed when she heard the music, Kairi laughed at her mum for being to slow.

Kairi pressed a button and waited as the window opened, she stuck her hand out the window. Just as her mum turned the engine on 'The Potential Break-up Song' By Aly and AJ came on, Kairi smiled and turned it up.

As they drove down the street people kept looking around to watch their car pass by.

"This is the Potential Break-up Song, Our album needs just one, Oh baby please, Please tell me" Kairi sung along with the two sisters in the song "We got along, We got along, We got along until you did that, Now all I want is just my stuff back, Do you get that? Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back."

Kairi's mum also thought it would be good to sing along too, and sang along with Kairi as the music pored out of their car.

Soon the Song ended and the next came on 'Skater Boy' By Avril Lavigne, Kairi squealed happily as the song came on, she didn't know why, but she felt really hyper…

"Whoa Kairi, Someone's a Little happy aren't they? You're only going to the Mall." Kairi's mum said smiling at her daughter but still keeping her eyes on the road.

"I don't know why, but I just feel like Im going to have loads of fun today." Kairi said with a Cheesy grin.

Soon enough they got to the Mall, "Bye Mum" Kairi said as she got out the Car.

"Call me when you want to come home, ok?" Kairi's mum Replied, Kairi just nodded.

Kairi pulled out her phone, 7.13pm was what it said, she smiled and put it back in her pocket and walked towards the entrance of the Mall, and there, standing with a load of other Kids was Namine.

"Hey Kairi! It seems these other guys were coming to the mall too! What a Coincident, don't you think?" Namine said smiling,

Kairi laughed "Sure, I totally know what you mean." Kairi said sarcastically.

"Ok, should we go in then?" Namine asked everyone, there was aloud noise of everyone saying 'Ok' or 'Yeah! Let's go!'

* * *

She looks really pretty, was all Sora could think as they walked into the Mall, It was quite crowded in their today, but not as much as some days.

"Where'd you guys wanna go first then?" Roxas asked the group of people.

"THE ICE CREAM STAND!" Pence yelled making half the building look at him.

"Shut up Fattie" Hayner said hitting Pence in the Belly Making it Wobble "Ew…" He said quietly watching it wobble.

"Don't be so mean Hayner, It's not his fault he likes Ice Cream so Much." Olette said to Hayner "Say Sorry to him."

Hayner sighed, "Im sorry I called you Fattie Pence, Its not your fault you like Food more than Roxas and Sora use Gel In their hair everyday…"

"Hey! Its takes time to make this hair perfect! Even if it does mean 2 Pots everyday, 3 when it's raining!" Sora said poking Hayner on the Arm.

Everybody laughed at this statement.

"How about we go to the Arcade for a while, then food, then Shopping?" Namine asked everyone.

"That's fine with me." Kairi said, everyone else nodded too.

Even though she couldn't remember everyone here, she felt really comfortable with them for some reason.

Soon enough they arrived at the Arcade and played on a few different things, Kairi had won herself a Giant Pooh bear in a Tiger outfit, Namine had also won a teddy, apart from it was a Piglet, Pence was 'Attempting' to Gamble, Sora and Riku were playing pool and so were Roxas and Hayner.

After a little while Kairi and Namine started to look round the Arcade, everyone following them, and then they saw it.

"DDR!" Namine screamed and hugged the Machine! "We have to play it!"

"How about we have a little contest, we all play, and in the end the last two have to go against each other, whoever loses against the winner has to be their slave for today." Roxas said with an evil grin.

Everyone nodded, accepting his challenge, for about half an hour everyone played against each other, in the end their were only two people left.

Sora and Kairi.

"You ready to Lose?" Sora said with a grin.

"Watch and Learn, LITTLE boy!" Kairi said as they stepped onto the machine.

"Ok guys, you're the Last two, whoever loses this has to be the others slave for the rest of the day" Namine said "Me and the others have decided your song will be 'Butterfly'"

The two nodded, they were both ready. Namine pressed the button and the music started to play.

Kairi and Sora both started to move to the music, Left, Right, up, down, they were all ways.

"Whoa…" Hayner watching in amassment as their scores went higher and higher.

"Who do you think is gonna win then?" Riku said watching the two.

"Sora I think, He is the champ here on Destiny Island at DDR" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Well, Im think it's gonna be Kairi, she was the best where we used to live!" Namine said poking Roxas in the arm.

"Well, We'll see soon wont we?" Roxas answered.

Soon enough the music stopped, as the group all waited to see who the winner was, Sora and Kairi were giving each other evil Glares.

"WINNER" Popped up on Kairi's screen.

"YES!!!" Kairi yelled as Sora stood there in shock.

"The Champ has been beat" Riku said shaking his head "I feel sorry for you Sora."

"Now you are my Slave for the day, I've decided when we go shopping, you're going to have to come with me and carry my shopping for me. Ill think of more things for you to do in a bit." Kairi said smiling.

Namine Gasped, "But Kairi, Your crazy when it comes to shopping!"

Sora smiled Back, Suddenly he saw something sparkle, and he looked down at Kairi's finger and noticed the ring she was wearing.

Sora looked shocked, that ring, He brought it for her a few months ago when he remembered her for their one month anniversary! It was a sliver ring with a K on top of an S.

Kairi noticed him looking at her ring, "You Like? I found it in y Jewellery Box; I don't know where it came from though.

Sora Frowned, she didn't remember.

"Wanna get some food then guys?" Pence said staring at the group.

"Ok, let's go then!" Kairi said and walked with the group, Sora slumped behind the rest of them.

Soon they got to the Restaurant; they all sat down and ordered Junk Food or course.

They stayed there for about 45 minutes and decided it was time to go shopping. As they walked towards the Doors, Kairi noticed a sign on the Wall, she stopped and walked over.

She gasped as she looked at it, Sora, Noticing this walked over and also looked at the poster, followed by Namine and Roxas.

"Wanted for Harassment and almost Murder, If seen please call the Police." Sora read out loud, why was Kairi so worried; there was always Murders around here.

But then Sora notice what had worried Kairi so much…

Kairi stared, scared stiff at the Poster, normally she wouldn't care about these kinds of posters, but this one she did.

There were two boys that they all knew on the picture in the Poster…


	15. Chapter 15: No Comment

**Chapter 15 – No Comment.**

There, staring back at the gang with big grins on their faces was Sora and Roxas. It was their School photo from the year before, how did the Police get their hands on that?

"What...The hell?!" Roxas Yelled, him and his brothers faces were on Wanted Posters, How could he not be freaked out!

"There must be a mistake; you two have never harassed someone!" Namine said taking another glance at what the two brothers were accused of.

Sora – Still shocked – thought for a moment, who would tell the police they had done something like this?

"Tai and Jon." Sora said with a growl, "They did this, I know it..."

Kairi looked at Sora, "You guys know who Tai and Jon are?! But they live in Radiant Garden, how could you know who they are?"

"Well, they kind of came out and found us," Namine said nervously, "And well, they were the cause of your coma...They were trying to kill All of us."

"WHAT!?" Kairi screamed, Most of the people around them stopped and stared, but she didn't care, how could Jon and Tai be here?! None of the less to try and KILL everyone.

"HEY! WHAT YOU KIDS DOING OVER THERE?" A sudden voice shouted out, the group turned around to see the Security Guard walking towards them, they couldn't take the chance, the security guard might recognise them off the poster, they had to get away quickly.

"Uhh...Nothing! We were just leaving now!" Kairi quickly replied and started walking towards the doors signalling the other three to follow so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Soon enough they were safe outside the Mall, and ready to find out what the hell was up.

"So, what are we going to do?" Roxas said playing with his fingers, "We can't just leave it how it is, or soon me and Sora will be in Prison.

"Well, we got to do something; I mean we can't exactly run from the Police, can we? They'll always find us in the end!" Sora said waving his hands about.

"Well then, We will just have to confront the Police and tell them what really happened and that you two aren't to blame."Namine said in a bored voice, "I thought you would of got that idea in the first place."

"Hey guys! Why the long faces? We leave you for 5 minutes and something's already up! What have you guys done now?" Hayner said with a grin, the rest of the group followed him.

"Should we tell him or not?" Roxas whispered over to his brother, cupping his hands so no one else could hear.

Sora Shook his head, "No, It will take too long to explain; we will let him find out his own way." Sora answered quickly before they got to everyone.

"Ah ha! Nothing!" Roxas said playfully slapping Hayner on the shoulder, "Just because we misbehave every now and then, doesn't mean we're always up to something!"

"Sure, like that's true, dude." Hayner said laughing.

"Guys, should we go home now, or do you want to hang out a bit longer?" Olette said with a sweet smile.

The four gave each other a look, if they stayed out to late, someone might recognise them, they needed to sort all this out.

"Nah, I think we're going to go home now, Kairi, Namine, You two want lifts home?" Roxas said looking at the two girls.

"That's fine with me, I'll just have to text my mum to tell her that I'll be at your house." Kairi said grabbing her phone and looking through the phonebook, finally finding her mother's number she quickly wrote a message.

'Going 2 Sora 'n Roxas house, I'll call u wen I wanna be picked up.'

She pressed send and returned her phone to the safety of her bag and looked up at the others, Namine had done the same as her and texted her mum.

"So, we better get going. Do any of you guys need a lift home?" Roxas asked the rest of the group.

"Actually, my mum was meant to take me and Riku home but it seems that she has to work late tonight, so we need to get home somehow..." Hayner said with an annoyed look, "So, could you like, give us one?"

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Come on then, we parked over here. I'll see you guys later." Roxas said waving at the others.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Hayner and Riku followed Roxas over to their car; Roxas then pulled out some keys and unlocked it.

"So, who's driving?" Riku asked, you see, The two twins both liked driving, but as you can guess, two people can't drive at once...

Roxas and Sora looked at each other, then back at Riku "Me." They both said at the same time, they looked back at each other they said "No! I'm driving!".

Riku sighed, "Guys, lets sort this out before you two end up wrestling," Riku said, The twins looked at each other and stopped fighting, "How about I drive?"

Riku had been driving for a year now, seeing as he was 17 and all he had a lot of driving experience. But, he still hadn't got his own car yet. His Parents did offer to get him a car but he wanted to buy it with his own money. This was the reason for his job at the Local Supermarket.

The two brothers sighed, "Fine..." They both said.

They handed Riku the keys and sat in the back of the car, Namine and Kairi also sat in the back, just about fitting in. Riku then got in the driving seat and Hayner, in the Passenger seat.

They all put their seat belts on, then Riku started up the car, and drove out the car park, keeping his eyes on the road.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Roxas sighed, "Can we do something, please? This is so boring...".

Hayner then turned the radio on; Music started playing out the Station. It was 'From Yesterday' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

"This is really random, but who wants to play I spy?" Namine said looking round at everyone in the car.

Riku laughed then replied with "Sure, I haven't played that game in years though." He said still keeping his eyes on the road.

They all mumbled with a Sure and Yes, so, because Namine thought up the idea she got to go first, "Okay. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...C." She said looking around.

The other though for a second, "Hmm...Car?"Hayner asked.

Namine shook her head "Nope!"

"Got it! Clouds!" Sora said pointing up at the sky from the side window.

"Yep! You got it! Your turn now, Sora." Namine said smiling at her friend.

"Hmm...I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...Hmm...What could I do...?" Sora paused for a second, thinking of what to say, "How about...H?"

The rest of them sat in silence, thinking for a moment. "Houses?" His brother asked the Brunette.

Sora shook his head, "How about Hair?" Kairi said pointing at her Crimson coloured hair.

Sora laughed, but shook his head, "Do you three want to guess?" He said Namine, Riku and Hayner.

"Nah, I can't think of anything..." Hayner said, looking around.

"It was 'Hobo'! We passed one earlier!" Sora said laughing.

From Yesterday had finished by now, and a new song was playing "Kiss Me" by New Found Glory. Roxas and Sora decided to sing along, Soon Riku and Hayner were also singing it.

After a while Kairi and Namine got hang of the lyrics and also joined in.

_'__Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__Lift your open hand__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__Silver moon sparkling__So kiss me__'_

By now the whole Car was singing along to it, Roxas then looked at Namine and smiled, she smiled back and gave a quick kiss on the lips, Roxas then blushing leaned over and kissed her back.

Kairi giggled as she watched her two friends kiss, Namine was so lucky to have a guy like Roxas.

Sora watched Kairi as she smiled at the other couple kissing, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her himself so badly by now, but knew that she would be freaked out about it, so he took a chance and lifted his arm, putting it round her shoulders.

Kairi was bit shocked by this but didn't push him away, Sora seemed like a nice guy, and he must of been quite close with her before the coma, only Kairi had no that they used to date...

"We're here." Riku said indicating into Roxas and Sora's driveway, and parking it up perfectly.

"Hey, by the way, do you two want to stay over tonight? We need to sort out the dance tonight, anyway." Sora said leaning over the seat placing it next to Riku's.

"Sure. I love staying over your place anyway; you have the most awesome house!" Hayner said grinning.

Soon enough, Riku stopped the car and everyone began getting out, after everyone had got out he locked the Car and threw the keys to Sora, who caught them and put them in his left pocket.

As they walked into the house, Namine and Kairi stared in wonder, Sora and Roxas' house was beautiful! As they gazed in wonder, Sora and Roxas stared at them confused, then Roxas realised.

"Oh yeah! You two have never been in our house before, have you?" He said clasping his hands together, grinning.

The two nodded. They knew the two brothers were rich and all, but WHOA! This house was amazing! There were Priceless pieces of Furniture and Paintings everywhere! It was like a Museum, apart from two teenage Boys lived there.

As they walked down the hallway, they passed the bathroom which Sora had spent when he had his breakdown. Roxas shivered as he thought about what happened that day, the Garden, the scars, the Kiss...

"Where you guys want to go first then?" Sora suddenly said, Snapping Roxas back into reality, "We would go to the Kids room, hang out in the Lounge, go outside in the garden..."

Riku Chuckled, "Sora, Its the end of November! It's freezing outside!" He said poking him on the shoulder.

Sora then smiled himself, "But it's always nice to go outside when its cold!" he said pushing Riku back, playfully.

"We could go up to the bedrooms and sort out the Winter Dance because if we don't soon, Sir will Kill us..." Roxas said pointing towards the stairs.

They all agreed and raced to the top. No, I mean it literally, they had a RACE to the top, Riku coming first and Hayner being last because half way up he tripped and ended up rolling back down again.

Finally, they came to a room that had 'Roxas' Decorated all over the door, with small little signs on the door saying things like 'Warning! Please do not enter unless you like being hit round the face with a skateboard." Which Roxas had made himself.

Roxas quickly opened the door to revile a Large room with White walls and Black fluffy Carpet, Decorated on he walls were small doodles and messages friends had written about Roxas on there.

Inside was a Double bed with a Black and white chequered design, a Dark Brown Wooden Wardrobe, a Black and white Chest of Drawers that held pictures of people on top and a Desk that had a Giant Computer on top and a Phone beside it.

Apart from those main things there were many beanbags scattered across the room, of which everyone pulled up into the middle of the room.

As everyone sat down Kairi suddenly knew her bladder was full, she quickly turned to the group and asked "Umm, Where is the Bathroom?"

"Well, my bathroom is 'Out of order' right now, so you'll have to use the one down the hall to the left." Roxas replied pointing at his door.

Kairi nodded and stood up, she walked swiftly out the room and down the hallway like Roxas had said, after finding the Bathroom and doing her 'Business' she noticed a Door opposite with the word 'Sora' in big bold Colourful letters on it.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it, her curiosity got the best of her. She walked slowly towards the door, making sure no one was watching her. Noticing no one was around she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her, leaning against the door she took a big sigh.

She then looked up to see Dark blue walls and a Burning black floor. Around the room was basically everything that was in Roxas' apart from that scattered everywhere were pictures.

Kairi slowly walked up towards the desk looking at some of them, One was of Roxas and Sora both with giant grins on their faces holding a huge fish in their hands. Another was of Sora, Roxas and two adults, of whom Kairi assumed was their Parents, standing on a beautiful beach that had white sand and calming blue waters.

Noticing pictures even on the wall she took a look, there was one of Riku giving Sora a noogie and one of Him, Roxas, Hayner and Riku standing in a group while Hayner was giving Roxas bunny ears, Riku was giving the Rock sign, Roxas waving and Sora sticking his tongue out.

Kairi smiled, she continued walking and found herself over to his bed, he had a small side table on each side, one was a picture of Sora, Roxas, Namine and Kairi all in a group in the Mall posing. But the other one was shock when Kairi looked at it, there in the picture was Sora, his arms round Kairi's waist and Kairi's arms round his neck kissing Passionately.

"What are you doing in here?" Said a voce coldly behind her.

Kairi quickly snapped out of trance and spun round and standing at the door with a Death Glare plastered on his Face was Sora.

"I, Uh, Well, I was your room when I was coming out the bathroom and thought I'd take a quick look..." Kairi said staring at her shoes sadly.

"Did I give you Permission to come into my room?!" Sora said marching towards her.

"...No..." Kairi said quietly, now twiddling with her fingers.

"Would you like it if I went into YOUR room without Permission?!" Sora said yelling at her.

Kairi could feel cold, wet, tears forming in her eyes, "No..." She said quietly.

"EXACTLY! I have Private things in here that just MAYBE I don't want people seeing!" He Yelled at her waving his hands around.

Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kairi fell to her knee's and let the tears fall from her eyes, why she had cracked so easily, even she didn't know, maybe it was just everything bad that had happened so far had just built up and this was the result.

Then, all of a sudden the door burst open are the other four were standing there looking extremely worried. Namine then saw Kairi on the floor crying and ran over to her and began to comfort her.

Roxas ran over to Sora, and glaring at him yelled "What did you do!?".

"She was in my room without permission, looking at my stuff!" Sora shouted back at his brother.

"Well I'm sure she didn't mean to do it! There was no need to Yell at her!" Roxas screamed back pushing his brothers shoulder.

Sora frowned at stared at his feet, not being able to take it anymore, he ran out the room slamming the door behind him.

Kairi looked up as she heard the door slam. They were together, that's why he would always stare at her, because he loved her, but she never remembered.

"Where would he of gone?" Kairi said wiping her tears away and standing up, Staring at Roxas she asked this.

Roxas looked confused, "Um, he might of gone to our Garden, the one only me and him know about..." He said.

Kairi nodded, "Could you show me where it is?"

Roxas looked shocked, but nodded in agreement; he then walked out the room, with Kairi following behind. They walked down the stairs and went out the door. They were now in the Garden; Roxas led her over to the end of the Garden by the bush and pointed at a whole in the bush, "Go in there, and walk around a bit, you'll come to a Maze, Its quite easy, so You get your way through, he should be there..."

Kairi nodded and got onto her knees, she climbed through the bush pushing Branches out of the way, finally, she was through. She took a look around, it was like another world. While in the real world, it would be boiling hot, even though it was winter, in here, the Flowers where covered with a thin layer of Snow that sparkled.

She got up and wiped the dirt off her clothes, she walked down the pathway and then got to the maze Roxas was talking about, she silently walked through, Roxas was right, and it was easy to get through. Soon enough she was in the centre of the maze, she quickened her pace and walked forwards.

Sitting on a pair of swings was Sora, his head was down and he was sitting completely still, she walked over and was soon in front of him.

Clutching her head, Images flashed through Kairi's head, Sora and herself walking down the Hallway, Hand in Hand, Them sitting under the Willow Tree in school, Sora as he ran into the group of boys to save Kairi...

She removed her hand from her head and stared at Sora, he must of been in his own world because he still hadn't noticed her standing there.

She lifted her hand up to Sora's chin, gently and slowly upwards. She smiled at Sora's Surprised face. Suddenly she leaned in and quickly said "I'm sorry for going in your room..." and then pushed her mouth towards his and Passionately kissed him.


End file.
